Cooling of internal combustion engines is required because of the high temperatures generated within the engine, particularly in the area of an engine's combustion chamber, which includes the cylinder liner and the cylinder head. While cooling is a required function of internal combustion engines, cooling represents a parasitic loss on an engine, reducing efficiency. Additionally, cooling of cylinder liners, particularly at a ring reversal location, has been challenging. Thus, there remain opportunities to improve the cooling of internal combustion engines while reducing the parasitic loss from the cooling system on such engines.